


CorpseKuno - Oneshots?

by Corpse_Is_Best (Ness_No_Entiende)



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety Attacks, CPR, Comfort, Drowning, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ness_No_Entiende/pseuds/Corpse_Is_Best
Summary: My first ever posted fanfiction! I've been working on the 1st oneshot for like three days.  I don't know how often I'll be able to post... but I'll try my best, lol.I am pretty new to both these fandoms, but I saw how little fanfiction there was and I wanted to write something.Obviously, all of this is fictional and based off the personas of the youtubers and not their irl selves. If any youtubers in this book explicitly state that they aren't okay with this type of thing I will remove it.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno, Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), CorpseKuno - Relationship, Sykkuno/Corpse Husband
Comments: 121
Kudos: 767





	1. Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so I realized that I was getting requests and I didn't have a place to put them! This will just be where I put all of the chapters, whether or not they're a request, if they're completed or in the works. Y'know.

  * Chapter 1: Requests!



  * Chapter 2: Growing Masterpiece Soulmate AU, not requested, complete. Posted 10/27/2020.



  * Chapter 3: Fluff and Cuddles or a/b/o Fluff, requested, complete. Posted 11/1/2020. (These requests are pretty similar so I combined them. I was probably gonna do something with nesting for this anyway tbh. Edit: Yeah, the nesting just didn’t happen.)



  * Chapter 4: Corpse having an anxiety attack, requested, complete. Posted 11/5/2020.



  * Chapter 5: Heart locket soulmate au, requested, complete. Posted 11/6/2020.



  * Chapter 6: Among Us AU, requested, complete. Posted 11/13/2020.



  * Chapter 7: Shared Pain Soulmate AU, requested, not started. (The reason you can’t find this request in the comments is because my idot irl fren thinks she’s special and doesn’t have to give her request in the comments like all you normies. Obviously she’s wrong, but she refuses to comment. Eventually when I write this I’ll give u guys her trash prompt, but until then, lol. Edit: She posted a comment now that I called her out, lmfao.)



  * Chapter 8: Sykkuno and his Cat Ears are Ruining My Life, requested, not started.



  * Chapter 9: Real Places Meet Shy Faces, requested, not started.



  * Chapter 10: Shared Singing Soulmate AU, requested, not started.



  * Chapter 11: Another Among Us AU, requested, not started.



  * Chapter 12: Telepathically Communicating Soulmate AU, not requested, not started.



  * Chapter 13: Another another Among Us AU, requested, not started.



  * Chapter 14: Migrating Birbkkuno, not requested, not started.



  * Chapter 15: Corpsivore & Vegakkuno, not requested, not started.



  * Chapter 16: Communist Corpse, not requested, not started.



  * Chapter 17: Sykkuno is an evil overlord; pogchamp, not requested, not started.




	2. Growing Masterpiece Soulmate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a growing masterpiece soulmate au, if you know what that is you can skip the rest of this section of notes.
> 
> A growing masterpiece soulmate au is basically a tattoo soulmate au. Except when you meet your soulmate the tattoo basically grows. It gets slowly more complicated the more you interact with them.

Sykkuno glanced at the tattoo he’d had his whole life rubbing at it. He turned his attention back to the screen. Sykkuno wanted to hear who was getting added.

Once someone asked Jack who he was adding, Jack went on to explain who Corpse was. He specifically said that Corpse Husband had, "the best voice you'll ever hear". Causing multiple of Sykkuno's friends to turn and ask Sykkuno what he thought of that and if he “was gonna take that”. 

They had had conversations before about Sykkuno and his so-called 'anime protagonist' voice. Sykkuno for his credit, didn't really care all that much. He went along with it for the joke though. 

Jack said that he would add Corpse to the call, claiming that Corpse's voice would change their minds. Sykkuno hears one of his friends say that once the game starts they should pick who has the better voice and vote off the other one.

"Yo Corpse, what's going on?"

"Hello, friend." The deep sound of the voice startled him. Sykkuno couldn't deny the fact that he found it attractive. He was dead meat there’s no way if his friends were serious, he  _ wouldn’t _ be voted out.

"Kick Sykkuno! Kick Sykkuno!" He heard his friends shouting. He shakes his head at their actions. 

He tries to pay them no mind as he says, “Hi, Mister-” 

“Kick Sykkuno!” he gets cut off by someone's demand.

He distraughtly asks, "What, why!?" as if he didn't know."Hi Mister Corpse," he politely greets.

Sykkuno gets distracted by a sudden and very bad itch on his wrist right over his tattoo. He scratched at it blindly, not wanting to obviously look at his tattoo on stream. He ended up looking anyway and was absolutely shocked to see his soulmate mark slowly expanding. 

He was glad the chat couldn’t see his face from this angle, it gave him a second to regain his composure. He’d just met his soulmate. There was only one person on call who he hadn’t interacted with before. It must be whoever this Corpse person is. 

Sykkuno realizes all of this in seconds. He forces himself to shakily participate in the conversation.

At least he knew his soulmate had an attractive voice, if nothing else. Though there was no doubt in Sykkuno’s mind, Corpse was a good person. Especially if he hangs out with Jack. 

Sykkuno participates in the game after they start the round. For the rest of the stream his all isn't in it though.

_ ~ _ **_After everyone had stopped streaming_ ** _ ~ _

After everyone had finished streaming, people started to leave. While Corpse and Sykkuno both wordlessly agreed to hang back on the call. As everyone else slowly left the conversation dwindled down. Until, it was just Sykkuno and Corpse left. 

The talking between them came to a stop. It wasn't necessarily awkward silence, but it wasn't pleasant either. Sykkuno couldn't bring himself to speak, so it was quiet. 

Eventually Corpse scooped up enough courage to say something. "Are you?.." he trailed off. He waited for Sykkuno to say something.

"Are  _ you _ ?" Sykkuno scrambled to repeat. He had no idea what to say.

Corpse finally asked, "Are you my soulmate?". 

Sykkuno could hear the unfiltered awe in his deep voice. "I think so," he responded, "are you mine?"

"Yeah, I'm fairly sure." Corpse answered. "Do you want to go on a date, where do you live?" he ended up asking.

"I live in L.A. and I would love to!" there was excitement in Sykkuno's voice that spoke volumes for Corpse's confidence.

Corpse was excited too, but for a much different reason. "I can't wait to meet you then, I live in L.A. too. I've heard about long distance soulmate relationships. Apparently the itching doesn't go away until you meet in real life." He sounded relieved that he wouldn't have to suffer through the terrible itch for too long.

"Really?" Sykkuno sounded amazed, "I couldn't imagine, I'm glad we live closer than!" Then he added, "Plus I get to see you sooner!" voice dripping in enthusiasm.

Corpse replies, "Good, because I can't wait to see your cute face either."

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 690 words.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Once again, I'm still new to the fandom. If I mess up or get any facts/information wrong please feel free to let me know. Please, tell me if I have any grammar or spelling mistakes. Obviously don't be outrageous or mean or anything, but inform me. (:


	3. a/b/o Fluff & Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno comes home from a long day out and he can’t wait to cuddle with his mate.
> 
> Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @MsCutyWolf and an anonymous person.  
> This is incredibly short and I’m not that happy with it. it was my second attempt out of three however the third isn’t finished yet and was a draft for this. It is my longest work so far already and I’m kinda looking forward to where it goes. I figured I’d post this though, so I didn’t leave ya’ll hanging as I don’t know how long it will be till I’m finished, lol. Hope ya enjoy! (:

Sykkuno was on his way home after a day out with his friends. While his alpha had stayed home, Corpse had said he needed to edit a video. Sykkuno had been a little disappointed his mate couldn't come, but he was excited to come home to the alpha.

He opened the door and was immediately greeted by an enormous hug from Corpse. 

Sykkuno giggled, "Miss me?" as he wrapped his arms around the eager alpha.

Corpse nodded his head against the omega leaning down to sniff at his neck, senting him. "I did," Corpse admitted gently, taking in the older's soft smell of cranberries.

Corpse rubbed his face against his mate, "Hey, can we cuddle, I missed you today." Corpse gives his mate the best puppy eyes he can manage.

Sykkuno looks up at his alpha and wonders how he got so lucky, "Yeah sure thing, I missed you too." The omega carefully ran his fingers through his mate's hair, scratching at his scalp.

Corpse practically purred at his boyfriend. The alpha quickly grabbed the omega's arm. Sykkuno stumbled as his mate dragged him into their room. 

The alpha flug himself onto the bed sighing. Sykkuno watched as he lifted his head. As if asking for his mate to join him.

The omega soon caved, taking off his shoes. Not even bothering to change into comfortable clothes. Sykkuno lent down next to Corpse and snuggled into his side. He clung to the alpha like a small child.

The omega squeezes his arms around his mates chest, kissing his alpha's chin from where he can reach. 

Eventually they both drift to sleep, content in their mates arms. If the next day they decided to stay in bed snuggled up together a little longer than was considered necessary, that was no one else's business then there's.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 304 words.  
> Once again, not very happy with this so feel free to leave thoughts in the comments! <333


	4. Corpse Having an Anxiety Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is playing ‘Among Us’TM when Corpse has an anxiety attack. Sykkuno takes charge and helps calm Corpse down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot stress this enough, if you think this could trigger you in anyway please do not read it.

Corpse was having an average day. He was just playing some among us with his friends. Corpse himself wasn’t streaming, but a few of his friends were. 

They had just finished their third round of their fifth game, when Jack reported a dead body. Poki had been slaughtered in electrical. This raised Corpse’s suspicions of Rae, he had been with Rae and Poki together before leaving to go do a task in reactor, leaving them alone in electrical. 

Corpse was just opening his mouth to say as such when Rae started screaming about how she had seemingly seen him chop Poki’s head off. Before Corpse could retaliate and ask why then, Rae hadn’t reported the body, everyone started screaming and yelling at each other.

Corpse felt like everyone was screaming at him, saying he was such a liar. He wanted to scream, to cry out, but it felt like he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move. They were still screaming at him, but he could no longer hear what they were saying. It all sounded muffled for him.

Corpse was panicking, he couldn’t breathe. Why wasn’t anyone helping him? Who was he kidding they wouldn’t  _ help _ him,  _ they wouldn’t even listen to him about the game _ . Corpse in his head as he panicked, gasping for air that he couldn’t get in.

All the sudden he couldn’t hear them anymore. What was going on? Had they heard his panicked breathing? Were they going to yell at him for getting upset over nothing? 

The tone of Sykkuno's voice scared Corpse, “Guys, stop!” Corpse had never heard Sykkuno yell, let alone so seriously sounding. 

As Corpse continued to gasp for air he realized they could hear his heavy breathing. He wanted to reach over and mute his mic, but he couldn't move. The button was only a few inches away and yet so far. He was such a bad friend for making them worry like this. They must think something is wrong.

Sykkuno continued after a brief moment, “Everyone pause stream,  _ now _ . Tell me when you're done.” Corpse’s panicked breathing increased tenfold. Now it was his fault that all of his friends' streams were paused. They would surely hate him after this. 

Everyone quickly paused, telling Sykkuno. Who immediately told everyone to mute their mics and listen. That’s when they seemed to realize what was happening. 

“Hey Corpse, you good bud?” Sykkuno’s voice was back to its normal gentle softness. Corpse felt himself calm slightly at the familiar sound of his best friend’s voice.

As Corpse was coming down, Sykkuno continued to ask him small questions and reassure him. Corpse felt bad that Sykkuno and all his friends went to such lengths to comfort him. Sykkuno said it was alright, he's just comforting Corpse though, he doesn't really mean it, right?

That didn’t stop him from feeling bad for worrying them however, as soon as he could breathe and move around properly he started profusely apologizing. 

His rambling was cut off yet again, by Sykkuno, “Hey Corpse?.”

“Yeah?” The younger questioned.

“It’s okay, I promise.” Sykkuno reassured him, smiling.

So, everyone continued to cheer Corpse up until eventually he was ready for them to start streaming again. When Corpse was a bit more biased towards Sykkuno for the rest of the day none of his friends questioned it. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 554 words.
> 
> Tell me what you think. Once again I am not very educated on this, I had to do some research first so i doubt its very accurate, but let me know! 
> 
> Have a fabulous evening (or whatever time it is for you) and stay hydrated!


	5. Heart Locket Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “In a universe where everyone is born with a heart locket. The Heart locket glows when an act of love is shown. The glow emits serotonin which boosts the mood of the wearer. Once you meet your soulmate, your locket opens. However, there is another way the locket opens. If a person feels genuine heartbreak. The locket will crack, and the person will lose some emotion. If the heartbreak doesn't stop, The locket will crack and the person will become numb. Once you see the broken picture of your soulmate.  
> The prompt is by @frecklegguk on tik tok!”  
> \- @VyxferrLemons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I don’t know if I quite understood how this was meant to work, but tell me how I did!  
> C:

Sykkuno had met Corpse several months ago. At this point the two were pretty good friends, however Sykkuno hadn’t made the connection of his locket glowing and his and Corpse’s seemingly fake flirting in game. At least he hadn’t made the connection until today.

Sykkuno was scrolling through twitter looking at all the fanart of Corpse kissing him while he ate a taco the other day. When all of a sudden he was struck by the realization. He faintly remembered his locket glowing while he ate his taco but he had simply smiled to himself and ignored it. Now he’s looking at all these pictures and videos of Corpse giving his ingame character a kiss, precisely at the moment his locket had lit up? He was so happy, he had been crushing on Corpse for a while now, but he hadn’t wanted to do anything, not knowing if they were soulmates. 

Sykkuno couldn’t be more happy. So he started to subtly flirt with Corpse all the time hoping he would make the same connection as he did, one day after a stream where Sykkuno had done exactly as Corpse had. Given his in-game character a kiss that is, Sykkuno was cornered by Corpse.

“How long have you known?” Sykkuno remembers hearing his now fiancé's deep voice ask. 

He remembers smiling to himself and shaking his head before responding, “Since you kissed my character by the rock. . .”

“W H A T, for  _ that _ long?!” Corpse was genuinely upset it seemed. 

Sykkuno remembers questioning whether or not to say, “It was worth it to watch your reaction to all my miniscule flirting on stream,” and continuing, “I know your locket must have glowed a few times at least.”

In the end it didn’t matter because they’ve been happily together for two years now. Looking back on it, he wouldn’t change a thing. Every moment Sykkuno had spent with Corpse (both before and after they got together) was a moment well spent. He wouldn’t take any of it back for the world.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 339 words.
> 
> I’m not to sure about this one, let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Requested by @VyxferrLemons, who says the prompt is by frecklegguk on tik tok.


	6. Among Us Au #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “among us au where the imposter tries to kill sykkuno by drowning him and after the imposter thinks they’ve successfully killed him they leave and corpse finds sykkuno but refuses to believe sykkuno is dead so he tries to resuscitate him (happy ending where corpse brings sykkuno back and sykkuno lives!! :D)”
> 
> “also maybe they’re already dating in the au? :o”
> 
> Requested by; a guest named makomako
> 
> P.S. I’m sorry i forgot to make them already dating! :”(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest oneshot so far for this book! Lmk what you think! :)

Sykkuno was struggling, desperately trying to pry Rae’s hands off of him where they held his head under water. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t call for help, he was stuck. Eventually he got too tired to keep fighting against her and he felt himself slowly fall limp. As Sykkuno was taking a moment to close his eyes, she must have thought him dead. Too exhausted to move, Sykkuno stayed that way even when she left though until he slowly passed out.

~

Corpse was just minding his own, on his way to do o2 he passed Rae. He didn’t think much of it, that is until he heard some odd splashing sounds coming from the boiler room. Naturally he went to investigate. 

The sight he was met with shocked him to his core. Sykkuno seemingly just lies there dead with his head in the water tank. Deep down Corpse knew he was probably dead, but he couldn’t possibly just leave him there without trying to save him. 

Corpse quickly screamed for help before dragging Sykkuno’s limp body from the water. He started doing chest compressions and giving him mouth to mouth. He continued to cry for help in between breaths. Corpse was desperately trying to resuscitate his once friend turned crush. 

Corpse heard a gasp and turned his head for a split second to Poki, who had just walked in. “Help!” he practically demanded the brown crewmate. Corpse did another compression before quickly gasping out, “Check for a pulse while I continue!”

Corpse, in his peripheral vision, saw Poki quickly run up to the two of them. He shifts slightly to the side allowing her to press her fingers to Sykkuno's neck. 

Corpse feels his whole body tense up as he waits for her to say something, anything. He flinched in on himself as she opened her mouth. He expected the worst, " It's faint, but there's a pulse we need to get him to medbay as soon as possible," Poki's analysis gave Corpse a sense of relief. Though they weren't in the clear yet.

~

Sykkuno came back in stages. First he could hear things, Corpse's deep baritone, along with twinkles of Poki's gentle soprano and the rustle of fabric he must have been wrapped in. 

Next, Sykkuno could feel. He felt the fabric lying on top of him, keeping him warm, he felt a strong hand in his. It must have been Corpse's, no one else in the crew wears that many rings. He could also feel the ache in his chest, as each breath stung his delicate lungs and throat.

Thirdly he could taste. Not much, he could taste a distinctly cough syrup disgustingness on his tongue. Almost overpowering the metallic taste of blood from his lips. They must have been bruised by whoever resuscitated him.

Everything else came at once, all of a sudden he could move and when he opened his eyes, see. He had first tried to open his eyes. Sykkuno had struggled with that though, and decided to settle for squeezing Corpse's hand. 

He felt Corpse jump back, in his mind he was giggling. The green crewmate listened for his crush's reaction. He wasn't disappointed either, "W-wait, I did-n't imagine that, right?" the suspicious looking crewmate stuttered out. Clearly in shock, he stammered, "Are you awake Kkuno?"

Sykkuno felt helpless as he desperately tried to open his mouth, or his eyes. Just _something_ to let Corpse know he was there. He eventually managed to reach his hand out trying to get Corpse to link them together again. Sykkuno felt relieved when Corpse brought both his hands to wrap around Sykkuno’s one, seeming to have realized what the green crewmate wanted.

Feeling reassured, Sykkuno decided to try and open his eyes. It felt like his eyelids were taped to a brick, but eventually he managed. He couldn’t open his mouth, but he felt his lips curl at one corner. Looking his crush dead in the eyes while holding the black haired man’s hand, he felt better.

~

Corpse was incredibly relieved to see the green wearing crewmate awake. He thanked whatever was out there that his Sykkuno was okay. Even if he was slightly hurt he was alive. Corpse just prayed he’d be able to properly function after something like that. 

He could see the questioning look in the elder’s eyes and, so quickly, gave him a rundown of what had happened from his perspective. Stuttering and getting teary eyed, while he spoke about finding his crush’s limp body. He saw Sykkuno’s eyes widen, he must have realized that his best friend had been the one to find him almost dead.

Eventually, Corpse finished retelling how they had saved him. When he stopped, Sykkuno just smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Corpse couldn’t help, but blush; feeling his face heat up. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, just holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. 

Soon however, Corpse realized he needed to ask Sykkuno who had done this to him. He came up with a plan and gently tugged on Sykkuno’s hand before letting go. Before quickly saying, “Don’t worry it’s only for a second,” he tried to calm the upset look in the elder’s eyes, “I’m just going to quickly find a way for you to tell me who did this to you, okay?” 

Sykkuno seemed to sigh in relief, slowly giving a thumbs up. Before long Corpse was back at Sykkuno’s side. He quickly held up five differently colo(u)red pieces of paper, one of which was for the color of each person on the ship’s suit. “Just grab the colo(u)r of the imposter’s space suit okay,” Corpse explained, “Can you do that for me?” he followed up.

When Sykkuno gave another thumbs up, Corpse carefully held out the slips of paper towards the crewmate. He watched Sykkuno while he, as if somewhat scared, carefully reached for the red paper. It had been Rae.

The very person whom Sykkuno had vouched for on multiple occasions. The person he had been friends with, spent hours talking to and chatting with that had tried to kill him. Rae had tried to drown his best friend, maybe more to Corpse; if he was being honest, ruthlessly tried to murder him.

Rae had even been the one to help him and Sykkuno set up their first not-date by the snowman. For what? Did she want to make Corpse happy and then immediately take it away? One thing’s for sure, Corpse is getting that imposter off his ship and away for his Sykkuno, come hell or high water.

_~_

Sykkuno leaned against Corpse, the two of them still holding hands. He watched Rae struggle as Poki and toast forced her out of the airlock. The airlock closed behind Rae’s soon-to-be dead body and he felt safe again. He knew that he would be happy, so long as he had his best friend, and crush, by his side.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1162 words.
> 
> This one I worked on over the course of several days! Like I said lmk what you think. Tell me if it feels like choppy or anything, as I know there’s quite a lot of p.o.v. Swaps! [:  
> <33


	7. Author’s Note (I’m sorry)

👋 Hey ya’ll! No this isn’t the long awaited update you have been waiting for. I’m sorry, but I’m gonna need to make quite a lot slower updates. 😔Making an entire oneshot book for a single ship wasn’t necessarily the best move on my part. 😅 Naturally I’m a bit burnt out for CorpseKuno atm. I’m not discontinuing this, because quitters are lame y’know. Nevertheless, I won’t be as quick to update. I’m sorry in advance for those of you who have left requests, (Yes you too, Dakota, you bish.) I _will_ get to them. I _promise_ it just might take a bit longer than promised. I hope that’s okay guys I know I have quite a bit of reads, so thank you to you all who have been reading! ❤️

However, I was wondering for you guys if I instead made this one shot book into a series and then posted each oneshot on it’s own if that would be okay? Idk I didn’t want to just move it all without saying anything. I know that if there’s even a single one of you that is following me it will give you like a million emails, lol. I just think it would be better for me, like more organized and not stress me out so much, lmao.

Oh shoot, those of you on Ao3 I fucking started posting the chapters on my wattpad if you want to read them there for some reason. Idk maybe you like the layout or the option of making the background solid black for your bleeding eyeballs, like me. 😎 Just so y'all know I don't want you to think I’m plagiarizing when it’s really just me, lol. I just can’t remember if I told you, hahah.

If you still want something to read I am going to be posting a Dreamnoblade fanfic for those of you that are in the mcyt fandom as well. (*Cough* I see you fucking rubber duck person... 👀 you know who you are.) 😳 Chile anyways, so- yeah, it should be going out on my other pseud tonight with the first chapter, ngl I’m really excited for it. Idk How to @ accounts, but yeah lol. The pseud is called jawrj_wuhz_fawnd and the picture is of Gogy going 👉👈🥺. If you see it please give it some love! <333

Love you all! 🥰 Don’t forget to take care of yourselves drink water and try to get in those three meals a day, I know sometimes it can be hard. Stay lovely! 💞❤️💖


	8. Sykkuno and his cat ears are ruining my life

Corpse was having a perfectly normal day. He went through all the motions of an average day in his life. At least he  _ was _ , as in, before he joined Sykkuno’s stream. 

That morning was like any other, Corpse woke up. Then he layed in bed for 30 minutes, before dragging himself out of bed. Finally, he got dressed and ate breakfast. Just like every other day he wanted to play a game, so he arranged to stream with his friends.

They all agreed to stream in a few hours so Corpse got up from his PC to figure out how to waste the next few hours. He decided to get something to eat, so he ordered some doordash. He was scrolling through Twitter whilst waiting for his food.

Eventually his food arrived and he closed Twitter, before opening Twitch. Looking for a stream to watch while he ate. Corpse saw that Sykkuno had just started streaming and made the choice to tune in. 

Out of the number of sights Corpse Husband had expected to greet him upon opening his friend’s stream least of all was this. The sight he was met with sprung something in the deep dark trenches of his brain. Sykkuno was wearing cat ears. 

Corpse was frozen with his hand halfway to his mouth, lips agape, he couldn't properly react to this image. He had always known Sykkuno was an attractive man, he had never been shy to express that, but something about Sykkuno sporting the furry ears really did something to Corpse. 

Before he knew what he was doing Corpse was finishing his food and sprinting to his PC. Phone in hand watching Sykkuno with the cat ears still. As soon as he made it to his setup he was pulling up Twitch and searching for Sykkuno’s stream. 

Seeing the cat ears on his friend’s head in higher definition made it seem all the more real. Corpse had no idea what to do, he was speechless. The elder had to be doing this intentionally.

There was no way Sykkuno didn’t have an idea of what he was doing to Corpse. Corpse thought he had made his thoughts of catgirls very clear in the literal song he had written about them. Sykkuno couldn’t be that oblivious, surely.

There was nothing he could do to stop Sykkuno though, Corpse gulped. Corpse closed the stream, to try and pull himself together. He patted his warm cheeks and took a deep breath. 

He could just pretend this wasn’t happening while he talked to Sykkuno, he surely would have to, they were playing in the same lobby today. Yes, there’s no way, this couldn’t be real.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 445 words. 
> 
> I don’t no, this is more of a Drabble if anything, but I hope you liked it regardless. 
> 
> I’m trying my best, lol.


	9. Shared Singing Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate universe where you can hear your soulmate’s voice when they sing.
> 
> This was requested by someone, but I’m to lazy to go back and check. Sorry, I did write it though, xD.

Everyone on earth knew that once you and your soulmate, or soulmates for those with more than one, were both eighteen you could hear each other anytime you sang. It was something that was taught in school. It was thought to be taboo if the first time your soulmate heard you sing wasn’t some sappy romantic song. 

Sykkuno had been loyal to this sentiment for the first year after he turned eighteen. However much he tried though, years of listening to only sappy music was horrible. He had slowly started gravitating towards very heavy music. 

Originally he had promised himself as long as he didn’t sing along the sentiment wouldn’t be ruined. Eventually though, halfway into his third year alone, he had said screw it and started scream-singing along. Never in front of anyone else though. 

Sykkuno didn’t want his friends to know he’d given up. It’s been two years since Sykkuno decided it wasn’t worth it. Now he didn’t even think about his soulmate. Until one day, about a month after Sykkuno’s twenty-third birthday. His friends might have compared his current position to that of a cat. Sykkuno is peacefully laying in bed, half-asleep, just napping. 

When, all of the sudden, he is startled into awakeness by the deepest voice he had ever heard.  _ “CHOKE ME LIKE YOU HATE ME, BUT YOU LOVE ME.”  _

Sykkuno rouses blinking blurrily. Sykkuno doesn’t even think, singing back,  _ “What, I was sleeping?” _ His sleepy voice interrupting what must be his soulmate’s deep baritone.

Sykkuno hears the singing slowly break off into surprising laughs.  _ “I’m sorry soulmate,” _ the deep bass ringing through the brunette’s head. Their voice’s rhythm’s now gone, low notes sending shivers down Sykkuno’s spine.

The elder’s gentle tenor responds in natural harmony,  _ “'s okay,” _ Sykkuno sits up and rubs his eyes.  _ “You're real,” _ as the smaller man wakes he realizes that this is a big deal. This was his  **soulmate** , after all this time.

The concern seems to lace the younger’s voice, the tone of the older’s response. Not being a voice of joy, but one of overwhelming relief. It was as if this was the solution to a lifelong problem. Rather than the happiest moment of his life.  _ “What do you mean,” _ the other seemingly proceeds with caution. Disquietude practically palpable in the rough sounding voice.  _ “Can you give me your phone number, so we don’t have to keep singing?” _

A number is hurriedly given, then a phone is being called. Sykkuno picks up instantly, exchanges a quick greeting. Before continuing the conversation. A sigh is heard before,  _ “I turned twenty-three exactly four days over a month ago.” _ Sykkuno hears the other’s sharp intake of breath. 

_ “I’m so sorry, you’ve been waiting for years and I was singing that stupid song!” _ The younger ones sound genuinely upset. His concern makes Sykkuno feel kind of mushy. The brunette already thinks his soulmate was more than worth the wait. 

As much as Sykkuno loved the other’s rambling, however, he decided to cut him short,  _ “Hey, it’s alright, you didn’t know,” _ he tries to tell his soulmate,  _ “plus, that’s a bomb sounding song, where's it from?” _

  
It’s as if he can feel the other blush, a warm bashful feeling not of his own suddenly flushing him.  _ “I wrote it. . .” _ his soulmate trails off. Sykkuno doesn’t care though, his soulmate is amazing, he just knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 562 words.
> 
> Idek it got kindof scuffed towards the end, lol. I wanted the convo to continue, but I realized they would have to be singing, so i just kinda shoved the phone in there like, “yep, thi sis fine.” So, sry abt that, lmao.
> 
> Oh btw, I’m flipping starting hybrid learning for my school tomorrow. Idrk whether it will be easier or harder than my current schedule, but expect updates to fluctuate in frequency depending on which.


End file.
